Growing Up
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'Growing up happens in a heartbeat. One day you're in diapers; the next day you're gone. But the memories of childhood stay with you for the long haul.' - The Wonder Years.


**So this is set in the same sort of universe as Happy New Year although it's not necessarily to read that one before this as it can also stand alone. I always felt like I wasn't quite finished with that story but I never really knew how to carry it on but I've really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy it as well.**

'Can you believe Lola starts school tomorrow?' Nick asks as Carla climbs into bed beside him.

'Don't… I'm so not emotionally prepared for this.' Carla replies shaking her head as she leans back on the pillow.

'I thought last year with Alfie would've prepared you slightly.' Nick says and she shakes her head.

'I'd blame it on the hormones but I just think I'm going to be a wreck with all of them.' She admits as she glances at where Callie, their four week old daughter, is sleeping in her co-sleeper.

'She'll be okay, Carla. You were so worried about Alfie starting school and you know how much he loves school now.' He says.

'But it's different. Alfie has always been so confident and independent but Lola isn't; she's still so shy and tiny.' She replies sighing.

'I know but she will be fine, Carla. This week she's only in for three hours a day so we'll pick her up at twelve and go for lunch, okay? I promise she's going to be fine.' He says wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

'I don't want to do this another two times.' She mumbles causing him to smile.

'Well luckily we've got a few years before Phoebe or Callie start school.' He says resting his hand on her hip.

'And then it'll be one after the other again… Why didn't we space our children out a bit so I could have a few years to recover after they started school.' She replies and he laughs.

'Get some sleep, Carla.' He says softly.

* * *

'What age are you, baby girl?' Carla asks as she sits across from Lola at the dining table.

'Four.' The little girl replies quietly.

'And what happens today?' Carla asks.

'School.' Lola replies causing Carla to nods her head.

'What do you want to be when you're all grown up?' Carla asks.

'A doctor.' Lola replies smiling.

'Yeah? I think you'd be an amazing doctor… I'm so proud of you, Lola.' Carla says reaching forward and moving some hair out of Lola's face.

'Can you come to school with me, mummy?' Lola asks.

'I'll come with you and help you find where you hang your coat but I can't stay, baby girl. I'll pick you up at 12pm and we'll go have a nice lunch.' Carla replies.

'I don't want to go on my own.' Lola mumbles.

'You're not going to be on your own, Lola. All your little friends from nursery are going to be there and you're going to make lots of new friends.' Carla says.

'B-But you'll come back for me?' Lola asks and Carla nods her head.

'Of course I will. We always go back to pick up Alfie, don't we?' Carla asks and Lola nods her head.

'I would never leave you behind, baby. You are my little Lola monkey and you mean the absolute world to me. You know I will always, always come back for you.' Carla says.

'We'll pick you up later, okay?' Carla says bending down in front of Alfie and kissing the top of his head.

'Okay, mum.' He replies.

'I love you and I am so, so proud of you.' Carla says.

'Love you too, mum.' Alfie replies. Carla watches as Nick gives him a kiss before the little boy runs off in the direction of all his little friends.

'Shall we go see your lovely teacher, little lady?' Carla asks glancing at Lola who hesitates before nodding her head. She clutches Carla's hand tightly as she stands up and they begin the short walk to Lola's classroom.

'Hi, what's your name?' A blonde asks as they reach Lola's classroom.

'L-Lola.' The little girl replies quietly as her grip on Carla's hand tightens.

'It's lovely to meet you, Lola. I'm Miss McCarthy… Are you feeling a little bit nervous?' The blonde asks and Lola nods her head.

'Well you are the first one here so why don't you bring your mummy and daddy into the classroom and we'll show you where you can hang your coat and bag?' Miss McCarthy suggests. They all make their way into the classroom and the teacher points out a little peg with Lola's nametag stuck above it.

'This will be where you hang your coat every morning and we'll put it back on whenever we're going outside, okay?' Miss McCarthy says and Lola nods her head. The little girl bites her bottom lip and nervously glances around her.

'Is this your little sisters? Would you like to introduce them to me?' Miss McCarthy asks and Lola nods her head.

'That's Phoebe, she's one and Callie is just a baby.' Lola replies.

'Wow I bet you are just the best big sister… What's your favourite thing to do, Lola?' Miss McCarthy asks.

'Colouring.' Lola replies and Miss McCarthy smiles.

'Well should we let mummy and daddy go get a coffee now and we'll do some colouring in while we wait on the other boys and girls getting here? I've got some pretty Rapunzel pictures I think you'd like?' Miss McCarthy says and Lola glances up at Carla who nods her head.

'We'll come back later, baby girl.' Carla says and Lola smiles.

'Okay.' She replies quietly. Bending down Carla kisses the top of Lola's head and smiles.

'Love you, Lola…' She whispers in the little girl's ear. Nick says his own goodbyes before they leave the classroom and begin the short walk home.

* * *

'Hey, how was this morning?' Michelle asks as she makes her way into Roy's and finds Carla sitting at a table with Callie cradled in her arms.

'It was surprisingly okay. Her teacher was lovely which we already knew but Lola was the first one there and she was so nervous bless her but the teacher really made her feel at ease.' Carla replies smiling slightly.

'That's so good. I'm so happy it went well. When do you pick her up?' Michelle asks glancing at her watch.

'12, I think we're going to take her for lunch and then to pick up that doll she's been wanting.' Carla replies as Nick makes his way towards the table with Phoebe balanced on his hip.

'Hey, Michelle.' He says smiling as Phoebe instantly reaches towards Michelle.

'Hey, Nick. Carla was just telling me how well Lola done this morning.' Michelle says and Nick nods his head.

'She done great, no tears at all… Can't say same about mummy though, can we Phoebs?' Nick says causing Carla to sigh.

'I gave birth four week ago; my hormones are all over the place.' Carla replies.

'Whatever you say.' Nick says.

'I just want to go pick her up… Why can't we go pick her up right now?' Carla asks adjusting Callie in his arms.

'Because it's only 10 o'clock.' He replies smiling


End file.
